


Go Ahead, I'm Listening

by orphan_account



Series: "might as well, since we're already here" [4]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform, it be sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything is in shambles and he wasn't there to prevent all of it.orTravis questions his entirety and thinks he isn't cut out for this.





	1. I'm terrible at this being good thing and I want to cry,

Sam is going back to school today; the angel didn’t know what to feel about this. To be completely transparent, he’s bored. Ted doesn’t let him do anything. Who was his other partner again? Oh yeah, it was Charlie; he was a pretty rad dude. Travis still doesn’t get why the guy ended up in hell in the first place, but things eventually worked out and he pulled some strings to get him a complete flip. He’s going to be honest, Charlie, under all his chaotic antics, he’s an alright guy. Fits all the requirements into being an angel, on the other hand, himself? He’s been told many times he’s a terrible person, yet he still has this job while all the other people he’s met remain under Satan’s rule.

He slumps down on the bench, he’s present for all the world to see him. You see, he’s basically immortal and life gets tiring as it goes on. He’s immortal but somebody like God could go bop him outta here. When he died he expected nothing, but God said “Aren’t tired of going ape shit? Don’t you want to be nice?” (or something like that, he couldn’t remember) and he said yes and he regrets every second of it now. He wants to be free, but he’s stuck on an endless bounty hunt. At least all the beings he’s bopped into limbo experienced freedom and he just ended that. He’s awful. 

Purgatory was the job send-off while Limbo was the place where they decide to actually end you or give you another chance. He basically ended a bunch of people’s freedom to be murdered! He’s worse than any other demon out there, he’s a monster. To think that somebody with an angel rank would have a golden personality but you only have Travis who’s in Satan’s league of horrible.

Sirens zoot past the park; he wonders what they’re for…

A firetruck and an ambulance catch-up to the other that zoomed past him. Wait, it’s the fucking assessment. Shit, shit, shit, what the fuck, God? Not cool!

He arrives on the scene but he’s too late. The building has been evacuated and extinguished, Sam may be dead at this very moment and he could’ve prevented that. No, where was Ted though? Maybe he was the one who called the ambulance.


	2. It's been only a day and everything's gone to shit,

The smell of Isopropyl alcohol and disinfect filled his lungs. Bright lights and IV bags galore baby, he’s been here before! He walks up to the front desk asking for Sam. A minute or two passes before the attendant got back to him.

Let him be alright, Sam is a sweetheart and he doesn’t deserve any of this bullshit they had to go through. Let this man be alive as the same time as his beloved dog! He will break rules just to let him live. He has seen God and he isn’t afraid, he’s seen many scary things in his life and God was not one of them.

He sees Ted, head on his hands; he looks very frazzled, hair was up and about, glasses askew, shirt wrinkled, he seems very stressed, looks it too! Fuck what does he even say to him?

The other says nothing when Travis plops down to the seat next to him. He doesn’t know exactly what he went through and he feels bad that he had to do any of it alone. The assessment was bullshit! Screw the system! Who even decides to play with life just to assess two beings' competence? Oh wait, it’s God. 

He gazes at the empty seat next to him; a girl’s name was carved into it on the corner: Sara. He knew a Sara, she was pretty and sweet and funny. She showed him many things like the beauty of humans, showed him that even though it was survival of the fittest, everyone had an interdependence and manage to co-exist. Sara also showed him that among all the evil, there is always going to be that one that changes for the better.

He knew a Sara but Sara went ahead and threw away her livelihood for him. For him! To be a good person! And he failed her1 He’s a disappointment and a menace to many.

“I’m probably never going to see you again after this,” he whips his head to turn to the taller boy.

“I- why?” That is not something Travis wanted to hear, that sounded bad and bad meant that Samuel could be dead.

“You see, I went and did some big no’s under Satan’s big dumb company,” his gestures to their human’s room with one hand while the other remains on his lap.

“Like what?”

“Oh you know, the usual, use my power for good type of deal- okay,” Ted puts his hands together and points them downwards, “ I resurrected him, and I could not care any less if I get fired.”

  



	3. Alright man, I'm pretty stoked about the future rn but what's going on with you?

Ted, He's gonna be honest, he didn’t think he’d become attached to this person when he first saw him dying on the ground for the first time he saw him. If you told him that day that he would sacrifice his life for this person on particular just so they could live there life longer, he would’ve laughed but now he’s here, he's gone and done it. He managed to do just that.

He was supposed to be in charge of all the probably immorally bad stuff but he got roped into doing the nice things too. Big woop-ti-doo! He has spine! Shit!

\--

They’re in Purgatory at the moment, they’re definitely in some deep shit. 

The two said nothing for the whole trip, nothing comes out from both of them as they sit down in the waiting room. 

Purgatory is boring, it’s basically the same as sitting inside a box. They’re called into the office, the other is tense as a rock while the other’s legs felt like gello. 

The Overseer stares at them. They give the two a run-down on the things they’ve done during the gig.

Ted’s out of a job, he’s going to be yeeted out of hell and he knows it. 

“Ted Nivison, you are to be no longer working under Satan’s rule, Lucifer has decided that you would work better under somebody like God.” He’s dumbfounded, his brain can't comprehend what he just heard.

“As for you, Travis, you will remain as is,” The curly-haired boy feels a wave of exhaustion run over him, “Now get out.”

They’re no longer partners, it’s not possible anymore at least. Both of them work for God and that’s a weird turn of events, Ted is still baffled by this but Travis has seen all of this coming ever since the first time he’s taken care of Samuel whenever he got hurt.

“I’m tired,” they’re back on earth again, back in the hospital both dressed as civilians again.

Ted hums in response and raises a brow at him.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this, Ted.” He slides down the chair a bit until his lower back touches the seat part, arms over his stomach.

You’ve been doing this for decades, Ted says.

I know, Travis replies.

Silence sets back in for a moment.

“Do you ever think that almost nothing is fair?” the taller boy disagrees but tells Travis to explain.

“Almost everything you see now has been fought for because it wasn’t fair to begin with but people still have problems because there’s still some aspect of unfairness to it,” he huffs out a breath, “I don’t know, I’m just feeling a bit iffy at the moment.”

“Then go ahead and talk about it,” Ted folds his leg underneath him and faces the other, “I’m listening.”


End file.
